The Night is Still Young
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Hidup adalah perang. Makan atau dimakan. Menang atau kalah. Aku tumbuh besar dengan ajaran seperti itu./Hanya sebuah cerita dari gelapnya dunia malam dan kehidupan yang memiliki dua sisi/ OOC FOR HINATA


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC (ESPECIALLY FOR HINATA) ,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review..

It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata

Please Enjoy..

 **The Night is Still Young**

 **Chapter 1: Hyuuga Hinata  
**

 _Hidup adalah perang_.

Itulah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh Ayahku setiap kami bertemu.

"Hidup itu seperti sebuah peperangan. Kita berperang satu sama lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita. Sama seperti tokoh-tokoh sejarah yang berperang untuk daerah jajahan, yang kalah maka ia yang akan mati."

Hukum rimba. Hukum alam. Makan atau dimakan. Bunuh atau dibunuh. Menang atau kalah. Hukum yang paling dasar yang pernah diajarkan oleh Ayahku adalah Hukum Rimba. Di dalam hutan, terdapat berbagai macam jenis mahluk hidup. Dari yang hanya bisa berdiam diri sampai bisa terbang ke langit.

Dari rumput yang setiap waktu kalah sampai singa yang tidak pernah kalah. Rumput akan kalah oleh rusa yang memakannya. Rusa akan kalah oleh kawanan singa yang memangsanya. _Yang bisa bertahan hidup adalah yang kuat_ , bukan yang kuat yang bisa bertahan hidup.

Kita, manusia, juga seperti itu. Dari orang yang tidak punya apa-apa dan mati di lorong-lorong jalan sempit sampai orang yang punya segalanya. Aku tumbuh dan besar dengan ajaran seperti itu.

Bedanya, aku bukanlah Singa dan juga bukan rumput.

.

.

.

Pagi mendung mengawali hariku. Wajar saja jika pagi sudah mendung, Jepang sudah memasuki Musim Gugur. Musim dimana semua berlomba untuk bertahan hidup lebih ketat dari biasanya. Seleksi alam semakin banyak dan bahan makanan semakin sedikit.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata- _sama_ ," seluruh pelayan di rumah kami membungkuk ketika aku melangkah masuk ke ruang makan yang sepi. Sebenarnya ini berlebihan. Aku bukanlah Kaisar atau Presiden. Bukan juga orang penting di dunia ini. Satu-satunya alasanku dihormati di rumah ini karena aku adalah anak Ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang Direktur Utama dari Perusahaan Multinasional Byakuugan yang bergerak dalam banyak bidang, mesin, makanan, minuman, kosmetik, semen, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanyaku melihat betapa sepinya ruang makan. Meja panjang berisi banyak makanan dan lima kursi kosong, bukanlah hal wajar bagi keluarga biasa.

"Tuan Hyuuga sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Nyonya Hyuuga sedang berada di pavilion bersama dengan teman-teman beliau, dan Hanabi- _sama_ masih berada di base camp yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya," jelas Kepala Pelayan Hyuuga, Tanaka- _san_. (Entah sekolah macam apa yang mengadakan camp di musim gugur. Omong-omong, Tanaka- _san_ sendiri merupakan seorang pria tua berusia sekitar 50 tahunan)

Aku mengangguk dan menuju kursi besar di meja makan tersebut. (Sebenarnya itu milik Ayahku, tapi ia juga jarang makan di rumah, jadi sebagian besar kursi itu fungsinya hanya sebagai pajangan. Jika aku makan malam bersama Ibu dan adikku, aku tidak akan bisa duduk di kursi Ayah, jadi ini kesempatan bagiku).

"Hinata- _sama_ , kursi itu…"

"Fungsi kursi makan untuk diduduki ketika kita makan. Apa gunanya kursi jika untuk pajangan?" tanyaku retorik pada Tanaka- _san_. Sungguh, di rumah ini semuanya fanatik pada barang-barang Ayah.

Ia tidak berkata lebih banyak, tapi mulai menyiapkan sarapanku, yang artinya hanya berupa setangkup roti bakar berisi selai strawberry dan jus jeruk. Jadi untuk apa mereka menyiapkan banyak makanan jika aku hanya sarapan dengan roti bakar?

Setelah sarapan, aku mengambil tas sekolah dan memakai sepatu. Saat itu Tanaka- _san_ datang lagi.

"Hinata- _sama_ , apakah Anda mau diantar ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menatapnya dan mengikat tali sepatuku. "Aku bukan anak TK yang harus diantar, Tanaka- _san_. Simpan saja bensin mobil untuk keperluan darurat nanti," kataku dan beranjak keluar dari rumah.

Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah ramai dengan murid-murid ketika aku sampai. Aku sampai lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan langsung menukar sepatuku dengan sandal ruang. Tidak ada yang menyapaku seperti di film-film sepanjang aku berjalan menuju kelas, dan aku juga tidak menyapa siapapun.

Aku sampai di ruang kelas dan duduk di banjar tiga baris empat. Satu-satunya meja yang tidak ada teman sebangku. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, malah aku senang tidak ada yang duduk di sebelahku. Biar saja aku menjadi 'tidak terlihat' selama masa sekolah, daripada aku harus 'terlihat' dan memiliki banyak masalah.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu, biasanya aku membaca novel J.K. Rowling, tapi berhubung aku sudah membacanya sampai habis ketika libur musim panas kemarin, kini aku sudah tidak punya stok bacaan. Jadilah aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membuka ponselku, menyalakan paket dataku, dan melihat-lihat mesin mobil terbaru yang bisa kupakai untuk nanti malam.

Tepat lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, (nyaris serentak) seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas diiringi berlari-lari kecil dan teriakan-teriakan tertahan.

Aku melirik sekilas sebelum kembali lagi menelusuri mesin-mesin mobil. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka sedang lakukan di luar sana. Lagipula aku tahu apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

Mereka semua sedang sibuk teriak-teriak di gerbang sekolah layaknya Taylor Swift datang ke sekolah. Tapi tentu saja bukan Taylor Swift yang datang ke sekolah.

Itu adalah rombongan 'geng' yang paling keren di sekolah. Atau setidaknya begitu warga sekolah menyebutnya. Bagiku pribadi, mereka tidak lebih dari anak-anak kaya sepertiku yang sok pamer kekayaan orangtua.

"SASUKE- _SAMAA_!"

"NARUTO- _SAMAA_!"

"SAI- _SAMAA_!"

"GARAA- _SAMAA_!"

Yup, empat orang yang heboh sudah datang. Teriakan semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan… masuk ke dalam kelasku. Itu belum seberapa. Parahnya lagi, mereka berempat duduk dua pasang kursi di depanku.

Bukan mauku duduk di belakang mereka. Tapi apa daya jika pergeseran tempat duduk memaksaku untuk terus bersabar duduk disini selama satu semester. Sekarang aku harus bersabar selama lima menit terakhir sebelum bel masuk karena aku akan terdesak dengan para fans-fans wanita mereka yang kegenitan.

" _Anoo_ … S-Sasuke- _sama_." Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar sangat gugup. "Hari ini aku membuat b-bento," katanya gugup sampai ia gagap.

Seketika kelas mendadak sedikit hening. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku dari layar ponselku dan menatap gadis yang berbicara itu sambil menyerahkan satu kotak bento dengan tangan bergetar. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan dipotong pendek. Karena ia menunduk, rambutnya menutupi wajah bagian sampingnya. Namun, aku tahu bahwa ia bukan berasal dari kelasku.

Ia mengulurkan bento-nya untuk seorang pria yang (katanya) paling tampan di sekolah. Mungkin itu memang ada benarnya. Kulit putih halus, rahang kuat, bola mata berwarna hitam sekelam malam, dan tubuh tinggi berisi, itu merupakan poin utama dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ditambah ia merupakan _ace_ dari tim basket dan juga anak bungsu pasangan Uchiha, perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang alat elektronik dan merupakan keluarga terkaya kedua di Jepang.

Yang nomor satu? Diduduki oleh keluargaku, Hyuuga.

Namun, itu tidak berarti aku harus berlagak seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Aku dan Uchiha memiliki selera berbeda mengenai kekayaan. Jika Uchiha lebih senang memamerkan segalanya di depan umum, aku lebih suka mengeluarkannya dalam kegelapan malam dimana tidak ada yang peduli mengenai status ataupun penampilan.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak merespon apapun dan itu membuat cemas nyaris seluruh orang yang memperhatikan mereka, termasuk aku. Aku sudah sangat menyayangkan tindakan yang (menurutku) sedikit agresif dari gadis, apalagi ditambah Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya ia sedang mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak makan masakan murahan!" desis seorang perempuan sambil menampik bento yang diberikan oleh gadis itu, membuat bento-nya meluncur dari tangannya yang gemetar dan jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Bisik-bisik mengudara di dalam kelas. Aku menghela napas tertahan. Uzumaki Karin, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, sepupu dari Uzumaki Naruto menatap angkuh gadis malang yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Lalu dengan gerakan seperti jalang, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Uchiha dan bergelayut manja. "Sasuke- _kun_ hanya mau makan masakan koki terkenal atau buatanku," katanya sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Uchiha, sementara Uchiha hanya diam. Apa ia tidak jijik atau merasa malu? (Aku yang melihatnya merasa sangat malu).

Gadis malang itu masih saja tertunduk menyaksikan Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang asyik bemesraan dengan beberapa sorakan mengudara menggoda mereka. Mendelik, Uzumaki Karin membentak gadis itu. "Kenapa masih disini? Sana pergi!"

Gadis itu tersentak dan dengan punggung terlihat lesu, ia pergi dari kelasku setelah memunguti bento yang berserakan.

Sementara itu Uchiha dan Uzumaki harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena _sensei_ sudah masuk.

Di sana sudah jelas, gadis malang tadi adalah rumput. Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah Singa.

.

.

.

Sekolah adalah replika kecil dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya bagian kecil dari dunia. Namun, bagiku sekolah tidak lebih dari hutan rimba di mana tiap orang selalu memangsa atau dimangsa.

Di dalam hutan rimba, terdapat Raja Hutan. Dalam kasus di sekolah ini, Raja Hutan mungkin bisa disebut dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Selanjutnya ada spesies lain, harimau. Harimau mungkin cocok untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu mungkin ada panther, Sabaku Gaara. Dan pemangsa terakhir adalah elang, Uchiha Sai. Ya, empat pemangsa terbesar di dalam hutan.

Yang lain? Mungkin mereka hanyalah sejenis herbivore biasa yang sebisa mungkin menghindar dari masalah. Berusaha menjilat para penguasa agar sebisa mungkin dilirik dan 'dihormati'.

Aku sendiri? Aku menganalogikan diriku sebagai semut. Tidak terlihat, sangat kecil, dan bebas. Semut tidak perlu takut menjadi incaran para Penguasa Hutan dan juga tidak perlu takut menjadi makanan para herbivore. Ia bebas tinggal dimana saja dan memakan apa saja.

Semut itu fleksibel.

Intinya, di sekolah ini, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan lebih bagus lagi jika aku bukan siapa-siapa sampai nanti lulus.

"Oke. Sekarang cobalah berkumpul dengan teman sekelompok kalian yang sudah ditentukan tadi," jelas _sensei_ , "kecuali kelompok Uchiha tentu saja," tambahnya sambil tersenyum menjilat.

(Seluruh sekolah sudah tahu bahwa Uchiha adalah inventor terbesar di sekolah dan mereka menganggap Uchiha adalah keluarga paling kaya di sekolah. Jadi wajar jika sampai Dewan Guru pun menjilat Uchiha Sasuke).

Sesaat setelah _sensei_ mengatakan perintah, semuanya langsung berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing (kecuali Uchiha tentu saja) dan menyisakan aku sendiri yang tidak kebagian kelompok.

Yah, salah satu resiko menjadi semut adalah tidak dianggap dan mudah dilupakan. Jadi, aku juga mudah dilupakan oleh teman-teman. Mereka tidak melakukan pembulian kepadaku. Mereka hanya melupakanku. Itu saja.

Tapi itu sudah biasa. Aku juga tidak mau berbaur dengan kelompok lain dan aku juga sudah terbiasa mengerjakan tugas sendiri. Bagiku mengerjakakan tugas sendiri sangat menyenangkan. Tidak perlu berbagi karya dengan orang lain. Tidak perlu ada perdebatan atau pertentangan. Semuanya terjadi sesuai kehendakku. Sendiri.

Aku mulai membuka buku Sejarah dan mengeluarkan buku tulis. Tugas pertama adalah meringkas mengenai Perang Dunia I, tidak begitu sulit. Tugas selanjutnya adalah membuat _mind map_ mengenai jalannya Perang Dunia I, yang sedikit merepotkan. Tugas terakhir kita harus mempresentasikannya di depan kelas, paling merepotkan.

Aku sedang asyik merangkum ketika seseorang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku.

"Hinata- _chan_ , boleh pinjam penghapus?" Aku mendongak dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah bola mata berwarna biru langit. Sangat cerah dan sangat berkilau. Seperti langit di musim semi. Aku mengerjap untuk menghilangkan kekagetan karena Uzumaki itu menatapku agak terlalu dekat dan kemudian aku mengangguk.

Kuambil penghapus karet yang berwarna abu-abu dan kuserahkan padanya. Ia tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. " _Arigatou_." Ia berbalik lagi untuk berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya dan aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku.

Tak berselang lama, penghapus karet itu ditaruh di atas kertasku, yang membuatku sedikit kesal karena konsentrasiku terganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana kelompokmu, Hinata- _chan_?" ia kembali bertanya dan menyebutkan nama panggilanku (yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku selain keluarga Hyuuga).

Aku hanya menggeleng singkat sebelum fokus lagi pada pekerjaanku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas sejarah ini di sekolah supaya nanti malam bisa pergi lebih cepat. Tapi rupanya anak pasangan Uzumaki ini tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan tenang.

"Apa kau tidak kebagian kelompok, Hinata- _chan_? Haruskah aku memberitahu _sensei_?" tanyanya berlebihan. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menutup mulutmu dan kembali pada kelompokmu.

"Tidak apa. Aku biasa mengerjakan sendiri…"

"Bagaimana jika bergabung dengan kelompok kita saja? Kebetulan, kelompok kita kekurangan satu orang," katanya menyela ucapanku.

Tidak usah memedulikanku, oke? Biarkan aku menjadi ' _invisible_ ' sampai akhir SMA.

"Sungguh tidak usah…"

" _Nee teme_ , kita masukkan Hinata- _chan_ ke dalam kelompok kita ya?" katanya sambil berbicara pada Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Aku ini semut. Tidak perlu dianggap. Aku bertatapan dengan Uchiha. Ia menatapku melalui ekor matanya dan aku menatapnya dari sudut mataku. Secepat ia menatapku, secepat itu pula ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja _dobe_ ," katanya datar sebelum kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

Uzumaki itu tersenyum lebar dan menatapku. "Ayo, tarik kursimu ke sini, kita kerjakan bersama."

Aku tidak mau. Aku tahu, jika aku menyetujui ajakannya, maka nanti seluruh kelas akan memandangku sinis dan para perempuan macam Karin akan datang dan melakukan pembulian padaku. Aku sudah melihat banyak sekali kasus-kasus seperti itu, dan aku tidak mau menjadi korban berikutnya.

Jadi, aku menolaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Dan aku tidak mau mendapat masalah hanya karena berbagi kelompok dengan kalian. Kehidupan sekolah yang tenang merupakan satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku menolak ajakan mereka.

Uzumaki tidak memaksaku lebih jauh karena aku langsung pindah tempat duduk ke sebuah tempat duduk kosong di sebelah teman sekelasku yang dikucilkan oleh satu kelas, Akimichi Chouji.

"Akimichi," sapaku sebelum duduk disebelahnya. Ia kaget melihatku menyapanya. Wajar, tidak ada yang mau menyapa seseorang yang dikucilkan satu kelas. Bisa-bisa orang itu juga ikut dikucilkan.

"Hyuuga," balasnya dan langsung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku juga mengerjakan tugasku. Untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara kami. "Tidak bersama kelompokmu, Hyuuga?" tanya Akimichi sambil terus mengerjakan tugas.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak pernah kebagian kelompok. Mungkin sama sepertimu," jawabku.

Ia menoleh padaku, "kau? Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku jadi tergoda untuk bertanya hal yang sama pada Akimichi. _Kau juga kenapa?_ _Kenapa harus kau?_ Tapi aku menahan godaan itu.

"Orang tidak butuh alasan," jawabku, "begitu cara dunia bekerja."

Akimichi tidak bertanya apapun setelah itu. Kami berdua mengerjakan tugas kami dalam diam, sebagai seorang individu, bukan kelompok. Sampai akhirnya pelajaran sejarah selesai dan semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah matematika. (Iya, tidak enak memang jadwal di kelasku). Aku memperhatikan bahwa teman sebangku Akimichi sudah duduk di kursinya dan mengabaikan Akimichi seperti biasa.

Akimichi tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sebenarnya. Satu-satunya yang salah hanyalah postur tubuhnya yang lebih dari kebanyakan orang. Ia merupakan seseorang bertubuh besar yang beratnya mungkin sekitar 90 kilogram atau lebih. Hanya itu alasan mengapa orang-orang mengucilkannya.

Awalnya mereka membuli Akimichi habis-habisan, tetapi layaknya Ksatria Berkuda Putih, Sabaku menghentikan mereka dan pembulian itu berhenti. Namun, agaknya para pembuli tidak puas jika mereka tidak ada kegiatan. Akhirnya, mereka mengucilkan Akimichi dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang.

 _Sensei_ yang mengajar matematika sudah datang dan pelajaran di mulai.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk membeli roti isi dan susu kotak rasa coklat di kantin dan naik ke _rooftop_ untuk menghabiskan makan siangku. Satu per satu anak mulai keluar dari kelas untuk makan bersama dengan teman-temannya, atau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang. Aku mengikuti siswa-siswa yang ingin ke kantin dan membeli roti isi daging babi yang biasa kubeli dan susu kotak rasa coklat yang biasa kubeli. Setelah itu, aku langsung menuju tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai 4 sekolah dan menghabiskan makananku. (Iya, aku memang hanya suka roti. Aku tidak begitu suka nasi, meskipun kadang Ayah sangat kolot dan menyuruhku makan nasi, sesuai dengan tradisi Jepang).

Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu _rooftop_ , seseorang memanggilku. "Hyuuga, tunggu."

Aku menoleh ke arah tangga dan mendapati Akimichi sedang kelelahan karena menaiki tangga 4 lantai. Aku berani bertaruh ini pertama kalinya ia merasa kecapekan.

"Akimichi? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku ketika ia berusaha meyusulku di depan pintu _rooftop_ (aku belum membuka pintunya). Ia mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang satu kotak bento dan tangan satu lagi dia memegang botol minuman.

"Kau berjalan cepat sekali… aku hampir tidak bisa mengikutimu…" katanya di sela-sela napas yang putus-putus.

"Kau mau duduk dulu?" tawarku dan kami berdua duduk di tangga darurat. Aku membiarkannya mengatur napas sampai kembali normal, baru bertanya.

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku? Apa kau butuh sesuatu dariku?" tanyaku. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang sebutuh itu sampai rela mengikutiku. "Kalau kau memang butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku saja tadi di kelas," kataku, sedikit kasihan melihatnya kecapekan karena mengikutiku.

Ia menggeleng. "Kalau aku memanggilmu di kelas, bisa-bisa mereka mengira kita berteman. Bisa-bisa kau juga ikut dikucilkan sepertiku," jawabnya. Aku merasa ada yang menyentil hatiku. Rasanya aku tidak berhak mendapat belas kasihan Akimichi. Toh aku juga sama jahatnya seperti para pembuli. Ketika mereka membuli Akimichi, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya diam melihat. Aku tidak ingin terlibat. Ketika mereka mengucilkan Akimichi, aku juga ikut-ikutan. Aku sama jahatnya dengan mereka.

"Dikira seperti itu pun tidak masalah, kalau kau memang membutuhkan sesuatu dariku," kataku, mencoba menepis rasa tidak enak hati. "Jadi, kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya ingin makan siang bersamamu," katanya. Kali ini, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku disiram oleh air es. _Makan siang bersamaku_? Wow, ini pertama kalinya sejak aku bersekolah ada yang ingin makan siang bersamaku.

"Hyuuga? Em, kalau kau tidak mau juga–"

"Aku mau," potongku. Aku menatap matanya. "Mau di sini saja atau kita ke _rooftop_?"

Kami sepakat untuk makan di _rooftop_ sambil memandang awan di awal musim gugur.

Kami duduk bersebelahan. Aku membuka roti isi daging babiku dan Akimichi membuka bentonya yang penuh dengan masakan rumah. Ada telur gulung, sushi, teriyaki, dan karbohidrat lainnya. Sebenarnya, wajar bila Akimichi menjadi besar seperti ini, jika sushi yang menjadi bekalnya masih ditambah onigiri.

"Hyuuga, memang kau kenyang hanya makan roti isi saja?" tanyanya ketika ia menanyakan aku membawa bekal apa.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah daging babi di mulutku. "Aku tidak biasa makan banyak. Biasanya juga aku hanya makan roti," jawabku. Ia mengangguk paham dan langsung memakan bentonya. Aku mengunyah pelan-pelan roti isiku agar rasanya tidak cepat hilang dari lidahku. Sambil mengunyah, aku memikirkan nanti malam.

Malam ini akan ada pertandingan lagi. Kali ini tempat yang menjadi pertandingan adalah pinggir Tokyo Barat, jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, tetapi itu tempat yang aman karea polisi jarang berpatroli di sekitar sana. Ada beberapa alasan, tetapi yang paling utama karena pinggiran Tokyo Barat merupakan wilayah utama dari gangster yang ditakuti.

Bukan urusanku sebenarnya, tetapi karena hari ini ada pertandingan, aku tidak mau melewatkannya. Jadi, aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirim pesan singkat ke kakak sepupuku.

 _Carikan aku mesin mobil yang sanggup di Primadona._

Belum ada balasan, tetapi notifikasinya sudah di baca. Aku kembali memasukkan ponsel ke saku blazer-ku. Kulihat Akimichi sudah menghabiskan seluruh bentonya dan kini ia menatapku. Oke, bukan aku, lebih tepatnya roti isi yang sisa setengah.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku dan seketika ekspresinya sangat cerah. "Tapi ini bekas gigitanku," lanjutku. Dia tidak peduli.

"Boleh?" tanyanya.

"Ambil saja," jawabku, toh aku juga sudah kenyang. Aku menancapkan sedotan ke kotak susu coklatku dan mulai meminumnya. Yep, baru meminum sekitar tiga teguk, aku sudah merasa kembung dan kenyang. Akimichi masih terus memakan roti isiku dan aku sudah tidak sanggup minum lagi.

"Ini," katanya ditengah-tengah kunyahan, "pertama kalinya ada yang mau makan siang bersama denganku."

Aku menatapnya dan ia sedang tersenyum menatapku. Aku ikut tersenyum (sungguh, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar senyumanku terlihat bagus). "Aku juga."

"Kau biasa makan siang di sini, Hyuuga?" tanya Akimichi.

"Kadang-kadang. Biasanya jika aku malas, aku tidak makan siang," jawabku. Mendengar jawabanku, ia membelalakan matanya.

"Tidak makan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?" tanyanya. Melihat ekspresinya yang bingung sekaligus takjub, membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum singkat.

"Aku memang tidak begitu suka makan. Orangtuaku juga tidak pernah memaksaku makan banyak. Asal cukup untuk membuat lambung tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri, bagiku cukup," jelasku.

Dia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Tatapannya jelas bahwa ia tidak percaya padaku. "Kau tadi memberikan roti isimu, apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Lambungku tidak seelastis itu. Jika terlalu banyak makan, aku bisa muntah," jelasku. Aku mengambil susu coklatku yang isinya masih setengah lebih. Aku menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan Akimichi. "Lihat? Baru tiga teguk, tapi aku sudah kenyang."

Dia meraih susu coklatku lalu menatapku secara serius. "Apa kau ada niatan untuk menghabiskannya?" ia bertanya dan aku menggeleng.

"Apa boleh untukku?" ia bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya, seberapa besar lambung dari Akimichi ini? Namun, aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Ini bekas mulutku. Tidak masalah?" tanyaku. Aku bukan orang yang anti satu mulut dengan orang lain. Toh kadang aku juga berbagi 'minuman' dengan para peserta pertandingan atau anggota lainnya.

Akimichi menggeleng. Aku menyerahkan susu coklat yang masih penuh itu pada Akimichi. "Habiskan saja." Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga."

Aku menikmati sisa istirahat dengan menemani Akimichi menghabiskan susu coklatku.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku memakai celana jeans panjang, sweater yang sedikit kebesaran dan sepatu sneakers kesayanganku. Kakak sepupuku, Neji, sudah menantikanku di ujung jalan.

"Permintaanku?" tanyaku ketika sampai.

"Sudah di tempat biasa," jawabnya.

"Dipasang?"

"Belum. Kan kau yang suka melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan itu," katanya.

Aku melihat Ferarri 599XX kesayangan kakak sepupuku ini. "Serius? Bukankah kau bilang dia itu cantik?"

Warnanya merah mengkilat dan mulus sekali. Kak Neji benar-benar sayang pada mobilnya satu ini dan memperlakukannya seperti putri raja. Setiap hari mesinnya di cek. Setiap hari mobilnya cuci bersih. Setiap hari mobilnya mendapat perawatan yang begitu mewah.

"Justru karena dia cantik," katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya dia atas kap mobilnya itu dengan hati-hati. Aku menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa meskipun kau ikut F1, dia tidak akan pernah ikut?" kataku meledeknya. "Itu mobil untuk menarik perempuan," kataku lagi.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali. Terutama seorang perempuan yang dikejar-kejar polisi karena balapan liar," katanya sambil memandangku datar. Aku tertawa.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak sabar untuk pertandingan malam ini." Kami berdua masuk ke dalam Ferarri kesayangan Kak Neji, dan deru mobil itu mengudara sepanjang jalan kami ke pinggiran Tokyo Barat.

.

.

.

Sebelum kami ke tempat pertandingan, Kak Neji memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah gudang lama dan reyot. Kami berdua turun dan aku berdiri di depan pintu besi yang tertutup rapat. Aku menatap kakak sepupuku.

"Mau membantuku mendorong pintu ini? Ini terlalu berat untuk ukuran perempuan," kataku. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku dan membuka rantai yang digembok. Lalu, setelah rantainya terlepas sepenuhnya, ia menarik gagang pintu besi itu sampai bunyi nyaring karat terdengar. Di dalam pintu besi itu, ada sebuah pintu lain yang lebih kokoh dan satu-satunya cara untuk membukanya hanya menggunakan scan iris.

"Mau kau atau aku?" tanyaku.

"Itu urusanmu, jadi matamu saja," katanya. Aku mendekatkan mataku sampai sejajar dengan alat sensor. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu baja kokoh itu terdorong ke dalam dan seluruh lampu otomatis menyala. Deretan mobil balap seperti lamborgini, Ferrari, Venom, berderet rapi membentuk tiga tingkatan di gudang yang lebih seperti garasi mobil.

Well, selamat datang di duniaku. Ini semua adalah koleksi mobilku yang biasa kugunakan untuk bertanding atau hanya untuk sekedar menguji nyali sendiri.

"Dimana?" tanyaku. Kak Neji langsung membimbingku menuju salah satu sudut garasi dimana di sana terparkir cantik Sang Primadona malam ini, Corolla DX. Mobil antik yang kudapatkan susah payah dari banting setir kanan kiri, balapan sana sini, mendapat luka sana sini, dan dikejar-kejar polisi. Demi mendapatkan Si Cantik ini, aku harus rela kehilangan Nissan Skyline edisi paling baru, GT-R R334, karena ketika aku pulang ke rumah aku hanya bisa membawa satu buah mobil saja. Dan aku merelakan kehilangan Nissan biruku.

"Kau mau memakainya malam ini?" tanya Kak Neji. Ia datang membawa sebuah mesin pesananku. 2JZ-GTE, keluaran Toyota.

Aku mengangguk. Kubuka kap mobil Corolla milikku dan melihat ruang mesinnya kosong karena sudah lusa kemarin kulepas. "Bantu aku memasangnya," pintaku. Kami berdua mulai bekerja memasang mesin yang baru dipesan.

"Kau yakin? Ini mobil antik," kata Kak Neji ketika ia sedang menyambung kabel. Aku mengangguk. "Bukankah mesin ini terlalu berlebihan jika dipasang pada mobil tu–, antik ini?" ia bertanya lagi. Aku masih sibuk memasang poros nok dan baru menjawab ketika sudah selesai memasang Pulley.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika melihat mobil ini lari," kataku, "dan biasanya semua yang kucintai tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Misalnya, aku mencintaimu, Kak Neji."

Ia tersenyum, "terima kasih, Hinata- _sama_. Namun, ini masalah mesin dan mobil. Mesin yang kau minta terlalu berat untuk mobil itu."

Aku menutup kap mobil. "Soal itu, biar aku yang memutuskan di pertandingan."

.

.

.

Suasana pinggir Tokyo Barat sudah ramai begitu kami berdua sampai. Aku dengan Corolla-ku dan Kak Neji dengan Ferarri-nya. Suara musik yang memekakan telinga terdengar tidak jelas saking kerasnya. Audio sistemnya buruk, menurutku. Namun, semua orang menikmatinya jadi aku tidak bisa complain.

Banyak para perempuan yang hilir mudik dengan pakaian yang minim dan berusaha menggoda para pembalap yang ada di sini. Aku dan kakak sepupuku memarkirkan mobil berderet dengan mobil-mobil hasil modifikasi yang lain.

Kak Neji menghampiriku. "Selera musik mereka payah," keluhnya. Namun, kami tidak bisa protes. Seorang perempuan berpakaian serba minim (serius? Di awal musim gugur?) menawarkan kami alkohol murahan (apa yang kalian harapkan dari balapan liar? Vodka? Cocktail?) yang kami ambil dua botol. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengedip genit pada Kak Neji dan dibalas dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku meneguk alkohol murahan itu dan rasa hangan menjalar ke kerongkongan sampai ke lambungku. "Apa mereka memakai merk baru? Rasanya tidak begitu buruk," komentarku dan meneguk dua teguk lagi.

"Mungkin ditambah aspirin," jawab Kak Neji dengan datarnya dan itu langsung membuatku menaruh botol yang masih berisi setengah lebih di aspal bawah kami.

"Kau membuat seleraku hilang." Ia tidak menjawab. Suasana masih sangat riuh dan aku duduk di atas kap mobilku dan Kak Neji berdiri siaga di samping Ferarri-nya. Dalam sekejab, perempuan-perempuan menghampirinya dan mulai menggodanya. Wajar, ada seseorang yang membawa Ferrari mahal ke ajang balap liar. Artinya, status sosialnya tidak main-main.

"Corolla DX," kata orang lain yang bukan kakak sepupuku. Seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata sayu serta wajah seperti bocah datang menghampiriku, "ini bukan museum."

"Memang bukan. Ini pinggiran kota Tokyo barat, kalau kau tidak tahu." Aku tersenyum, dan ia juga tersenyum.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Anak baru?" tanyaku. Ia tertawa, tetapi matanya tidak ikut tertawa.

"Baru dua hari. Sepertinya kau cukup lama di sini, sampai berani mengatakan bahwa aku anak baru." Aku tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan semakin dekat dan aku bisa mencium alkohol dari tubuhnya.

"Ikut bertanding malam hari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang rendah.

"Itu tugas Corolla-ku malam hari ini," jawabku. Ia tertawa. Tawa yang merendahkan.

"Serius? Kau dan rongsokan ini? Memangnya kau mau parade mobil bekas?" ia tertawa lagi dan semakin keras. Aku hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Mana bertanding denganku?" tawarku akhirnya. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku.

"Ini bukan bom-bom car, cantik," katanya.

"Memang bukan. Mana mobilmu?" tanyaku. Ia mengangkat alisnya sedetik, lalu menunjuk sebuah Honda Civic berwarna merah darah. Mobil yang digemari para pembalap.

"Seleramu lumayan," kataku. Ia tertawa lagi. "Kalau aku menang, aku dapat apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin apa?" aku balik bertanya. Ia semakin berani dan menyentuh rambut panjangku yang terurai.

"Kau. Satu malam." Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengajakku _one night stand_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dari diriku, tetapi banyak perempuan yang lebih berisi, lebih berpengalaman dari padaku yang hanya tahu caranya menyetir mobil dan berkelahi.

"Aku tidak seberpengalaman itu," kataku.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengajarimu." Mendengar jawabannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Dan, kalau aku menang…?" kalimat tanyaku menggantung. Ia menatapku. Aku tahu tatapan itu. Tatapan yang merendahkan dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mungkin menang dan menyuruhku mengangkang dihadapannya. Aku menolak untuk kalah.

"Kalau aku menang, aku mau mobilmu," jawabku.

Ia menyeringai.

" _Deal_."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

A/N: Halo semuanya. Setelah sekian lama vacum dari Fandom Naruto, kini saya kembali lagi dengan menyuguhkan SasuHina (meskipun saya tahu banyak sekali cerita saya yang belum selesai). Di cerita kali ini, saya mengangkat tema tentang balapan liar karena saya tergila gila dengan serial film Fast and Furious. Mohon maaf jika Hinata di sini sangat OOC (and actually, I'm not really that sorry :v, karena saya suka Hinata yang OOC seperti ini. Once again, sorry not sorry).Oh, and one last thing, saya bukan pembalap liar ataupun seseorang yang menyukai lokomotif, jadi pengetahuan tentang lokomotif saya sangat terbatas dan hanya berbekal Abang Google yang menjadi _tour guide_ saya, so, kalau kalian merasa ada yang aneh atau keliru, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu saya tentang lokomotif. Saya terbuka untuk ilmu pengetahuan.

Karena saya juga sudah cukup lama vacum dari dunia fanfiction, mohon maaf jika tulisan saya agak aneh, kaku, dsb.

Kritik, saran, komentar selalu diterima dengan lapang dada

Regards,

Sigung-chan


End file.
